Forbidden Between Part and Meet
by emmieeann
Summary: Kairi saving Sora's life was how they met. Her father turns on her and she's not allowed to see or associate with Sora. Where will lonliness and disappearances lead Sora, Riku, and Kairi? Can they stay together through it all? First KH fanfic R&R.
1. Linking

AN: Hey Kingdom Hearts fans! I was looking at some KH fanfics and most of the plots are the same or don't make sense to me. I got the idea for this plot very partially off of a YouTube video. The person made up a plot to go with the song and the clips. My idea is off of that, but very little. I hope you enjoy reading this, please read and review!

Btw, this takes place like for their ages in kh2, Kairi's got the longer hair along with Riku and Kairi's pink dress, it's when Kairi and Sora would be 15 and Riku would be 16 because in kh1 Sora and Kairi are 14 and Riku is 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any part in the making of Kingdom Hearts games at all. :[

KPOV=Kairi

RPOV=Riku

SePOV=Selphie (still not sure if I will ever do her POV though)

SPOV=Sora

I will list more as new characters come into play!

KPOV

"Mornin' Kairi, what're you up to?" Riku asked, sitting down with me on the warm sands of Destiny Islands. I glanced over; he was studying my face intently smiling slightly. "Good morning Riku. I'm just watching the sunrise; it's beautiful, isn't it?" I replied, shifting my gaze back to the miles of water and sky before me. "Yeah, it's great." He replied lying back closing his eyes. I giggled and pushed him lightly in the side, "Tired again, are we?" I asked rolling on my side and leaning on my elbow.

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "Gimme a break, Kairi. Besides, it's still early!" I laughed again and lay next to him looking at the sky above me. Suddenly, Selphie's face appeared above me, smiling.

"Hey lazy bums, what's happenin'?" she asked loudly, and anxiously. Riku's eyes shot open and he looked irritated, "Can't even get a couple minutes of quiet in the morning before you come, can I Selphie?" he asked as she sat down in front of us. I giggled and Riku and I sat up simultaneously. "How are you, Selphie?" I asked stretching my arms out in front of me.

"Great as usual! However, I'm irregularly bored!" she replied standing up stretching. I stood too, and looked down to find Riku drifting in and out of sleep. Selphie followed my gaze and laughed, "How much lazier could Riku be in the morning? He's always sleeping at first!" she said standing now by the top of his head. She knelt down and put her face just inches from his. She paused then shouted _very _loudly; "RIKU!" she immediately stepped back because his eyes shot open and he sprang up to his feet. He blinked, "Selphie, you are going to be very, _very _sorry you did that!" he exclaimed, chasing her across the beach.

I watched, laughing and enjoying watching my friends mess around. Those two are always doing this and they are so close, they should just be a couple. Suddenly in my peripheral vision, I saw something black in the distance. I turned and squinted, it's a boy, in black pants, yellow shoes, and a black jacket, floating on a wooden board. He appeared to be unconscious. Suddenly, I had the instinct to swim the distance and tow him to land. I glanced at my friends, still running around, oblivious to the mystery boy unconscious in the water. I looked back at him, his form still drifting there. I reached down and threw off my purple shoes and ran through the shallow water as fast as I could and swam as soon as it was waist high. I swam my hardest to the boy, when I finally reached him; I flipped him on his back on the board and put my ear to his chest. He had a heartbeat, after I realized that, I also realized you could hear him breathing. I mentally smacked my forehead for not noticing that. I put my arm over him and grabbed a hold of the other side of the board so he would have my arm as a form of seatbelt and he wouldn't fall off the board as I swam back to the beach. When the water was waist high, I began walking through the water. That was when I realized Riku and Selphie were no longer here. They must have gone to see Wakka and Tidus or something.

When I reached the shore finally, I slid the board out from under the boy and looked at him, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he's asleep, though I doubt that would be it…What if he needs CPR? I know how to do it but I don't want to start and then find out he doesn't need it!

I decided to try waking him to ensure he wasn't asleep, if that didn't work; CPR was my only other option. "Excuse me?" I said gently, shaking him. I didn't know what to call him. "Boy? Guy? Kid? Wake up please!" I said louder and shaking him slightly harder. I suddenly felt his hand twitch by my leg. I blinked, surprised and spoke again, "Are you okay? Wake up, please! Hello?" I asked frantic, for some reason, it was like; I _needed _him to wake up. He kept his eyes closed but squeezed them tighter and then opened them slowly. What do you know, he was sleeping. I sighed in relief, "Oh good, you are okay then! Who are you?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me and blinked a couple times. "My name is Kairi, what is your name? Do you know your name...uhm...Boy?" I asked him again.

"My name is…Sora." He began sitting up, I reached behind him and helped, giving him a little boost on his back. "Thanks, Kairi." He smiled when he said my name for some reason. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked curiously. He hesitated, "I'm not sure, all I can remember is my name is Sora, I'm fifteen, and I lived in this place called…uhm…Holl…Holly…Hollow…something. Hollow something" he replied seeming confused. "Really? That's interesting, but so sad. At least you remember who you are though!" I said, trying to cheer him up a bit. He smiled at me widely, "So who are you Kairi? And what is this place?" he asked seeming interested.

"Well, I'm Kairi, fifteen just like you! This is Destiny Islands, it's my home. It has been since I was born. Two of my friends—Riku and Selphie-- were here but by the time I was almost out of the water with you, they were gone. They didn't know I came in after you, they were too busy running around." I told him studying his face.

"Interesting…who are they?" he asked pointing to my left at Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, running to us quickly. I smiled, "My friends. They are going to be very curious about you. Especially Selphie, she's like a ball that never stops bouncing, so get ready." I informed him quickly. He laughed, "Thanks."

"Kairi! Who is this? Where did he come from?" Selphie asked plopping down right by Sora and me, looking straight at Sora. "Some manners Selphie!" Riku said sitting on my other side. She stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed. "While you two were running around, I saw Sora," I said pointing at him as I said his name, "floating unconscious in the water so I took him to shore. He only remembers he is fifteen and came from somewhere name Hollow something." I explained, speaking for Sora.

Selphie never removed her gaze from Sora, she seemed very intrigued. "Whhoooaa! Hi Sora! I'm Selphie! I can't believe you actually are here! Especially that you floated here unconscious!" she told him so fast it was almost hard to catch. Sora and I laughed, "Hi Selphie." He said.

"This," I said pointing out my friends, "is Riku, Wakka, and Tidus." I explained as Sora looked at each and they all waved in their own characteristic way. "I can tell we are all going to be great friends." I said smiling widely at Sora as he smiled back, looking into each other's eyes.

AN: I hope you liked it! That was fun for me to write! I'll try to update soon but it could be about a week because I'm having a party this weekend and I've got a something going on tomorrow, and then there is always homework of course. Preview of the next chapter! All I will say is that it takes place a couple months later. The group has had time to bond, and the conflict will soon be showing itself! Thanks you for reading!

-Emilie/Pixie Dear.


	2. I Promise I Will

AN: Hey, I'm updating already! I can't believe how excited I've been all day to get home and write! Thanks to Bonnie for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter!

-Emilie/Pixie Dear.

KPOV (2 months later...)

"Hey Sora!" I said, sitting in my same spot next to Sora on his, mine, and Riku's tree. He looked over and smiled lightly, "Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged, "Finally got rid of Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. They really wanted me to play in their ball game." I said smiling, remembering Selphie's "puppy dog face".

Sora laughed, "Too bad I missed that, Selphie is funny when she tries getting what she wants." I smiled and turned my gaze to the waves about twenty yards away. Suddenly, Riku appeared to my left, hopping over the tree and leaning against it, crossing his arms….his usual position here. "Where have you been Riku? I haven't seen you yet today." Sora asked, looking past me at Riku. Riku looked back at him and laughed, "Looking for you, that's where I've been!" I giggled as Sora and Riku began chatting. I tuned them out, and just watched the waves smoothly glide back and forth on the shoreline; the afternoon sun's light glittering on the surface of the water beyond the sea foam. I replayed the last two months in my mind, enjoying every bit of it.

Sora and I had become the closest friends imaginable ever since that day. And of course, Riku got a part in that. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus are our only other friends, but they aren't as close to us as we are to each other. Riku and I showed Sora the hidden cave him and I had found long ago when we were small children. The day we showed it to him, the three of us spent a long time in there, drawing on the walls. Riku, Sora, and I are still the only ones who know about it. Sora hasn't yet remembered anything about where he used to live or what happened before I saved him besides that he lived somewhere called Hollow---something. Since Sora didn't have a family as far as we knew, he began living with Riku and his mother, because my father wouldn't let him live with the two of us. Which, I could understand why, and it doesn't really matter anyway, we still see each other every day.

School had finally ended for the summer about five days ago. Riku, Sora, and I managed to have every class together. It was so odd, but we loved it. So far, we've stayed on the island but have been planning to go to the town island soon.

I suddenly realized Sora and Riku had stopped talking and were looking out at the waves like I was. Riku suddenly broke the silence however with an unexpected question.

"Do you guys ever think about other worlds that might be out there? Like where Sora came from?" Riku asked, keeping his focus on the waves. I looked at him and glanced at Sora. Sora looked at me and made a confused face.

"Not really."I answered, "Do you think about it a lot, Riku?" I asked watching him closely. He turned his gaze slowly to look at Sora and me.

"I thought about it once or twice before. But, when Sora came, I started thinking about it more and more. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" **(heehee one of my most favorite quotes!)** Riku stated.

"Maybe we should look for other worlds!" Sora answered. I looked at him, _how does he expect to go to other worlds?_ "I mean, we could build a raft, and just…go!" Sora spoke animatedly. I looked at Riku not responding to Sora, unsure what to think.

"Yeah, I mean, how amazing would that be? Finding another world…" Riku said

Sora looked at me, calming a bit, "What do you think Kairi? Would you come with us?" Sora asked hopefully. I looked at him and Riku and thought hard. My father would be furious, but, I want to get away. And, getting away with Sora and Riku would be the best way to do it. I looked at Riku's scrutinizing eyes and then looked into Sora's beautiful, childlike, loving, wondering eyes. I sat, and bit my lip, then closed my eyes as they waited for my answer.

Finally, I opened my eyes and spoke, "I promise that I will follow you both to any and every world." I told them, confidently and excitedly. Sora smiled and Riku stood, rather than leaning against the tree. They both wrapped their arms around me and we sat, hugging and fantasizing about where our journeys will take us.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I know the ending was super cheesy like little kid movies, but I had to do it. Besides, most of Kingdom Hearts cut scenes are super cheesy! Thanks again to Bonnie for being my only reviewer so far! Reviews motivate me to write sooner so those of you reading and not reviewing please do so! Thanks you!**

**-Emilie/Pixie Dear.**


	3. I Will Save You

**AN: Two reviews for the last chapter! (well technically 3 but 2 are from the same person) That still isn't much but besides my oneshot fanfic for Twilight, that's good for me lol! I've decided every chapter to list the name(s) of those who review. So, thanks to…….**

**Bonnie**

** &**

** AngelOfLostLight**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy…R&R!!**

**-Emilie/Pixie Dear.**

**After I agreed to follow Sora and Riku to other worlds the other day, we went into the town for sea-salt ice cream. As we sat down at a table, we saw Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus coming our way. They sat with us and we told them what we were planning to do. They were excited for us and said they would help in any way they could only if we promised to come back some day and visit, and tell all about what we find and our adventures. We happily agreed and enjoyed the afternoon together with our sea-salt ice cream. We spent the rest of the day planning with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus as for how we planned to leave Destiny Islands and how much supplies we would bring. At the end of the day, Sora, Riku, and I left the others to go back to the island and take our usual positions at our usual spot. We spent a few hours at our tree and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, it was almost pitch dark out and Sora was waking me up because my father was calling me. I told them thanks and sprinted as fast as my legs would allow to my home. When I got there, my father lectured me about being home on time, I was exhausted however so I mostly nodded my head until he let me escape to my room. When I was in my room, I shut the door and opened my double windows wide and slept in my window seat. It was a pretty peaceful sleep however; I had the cool ocean night breeze flowing into my room, keeping me cooled, happy, and comfortable. **

**_________________________ ___________________________**

**"I think the raft should have like, fencing around it. That way when there are big waves, our supplies won't fall off, and neither will we." I said looking at Sora and Riku. Sora nodded and Riku added my idea to the drawing of our raft. **

**"Sora, have you gotten all the supplies yet?" Riku asked without looking away from his drawing.**

"**Yup! It's all in the cave!" Sora answered proudly. I giggled and Riku smiled lightly.**

"**I think we are all set to go, all we have to do is add the fencing to the raft, I'm glad you thought of that before sunrise this weekend, Kairi." Riku said, I smiled and nodded.**

"**Kairi, what about your father? What do you think he'll do and say when we come back to visit some day?" Sora asked me, I smiled mentally at his concern for me.**

**I shrugged, "I'm not sure…but that is one of the main reasons we aren't telling our parents about this. I'll miss him of course, but…you know. I mean, it's not like I'll never see him again, right?" **

"**Yeah, I was just wondering. Hopefully he won't miss you too much." Sora said quietly at the last part. I suddenly froze, **_**how much would this hurt him? Leaving like this with no warning or goodbye? Maybe I should leave a letter…**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Are you ok, Kairi?" Riku asked, looking up from his drawing.**

"**Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I…I think I need to leave my father a letter saying goodbye, he will still be unhappy, but I think it will help things a bit. Plus, then he won't be wondering if I was hurt rather than exploring the worlds with y best friends." I answered cheering up as I spoke.**

"**That's a good idea. Maybe I'll leave my mother a note too…"Riku replied looking away. I nodded in understanding. The late afternoon air around us grew silent until Sora broke it.**

"**So do you guys want to add the fencing on right now? There is still some extra wood with the supplies in the cave." He asked clearly slightly uncomfortable. Simultaneously, Riku and I said yes. **

**Sora and I hopped off the sideways tree and Riku stood straight, closing his notebook. We raced to the cave and carried our supplies to the raft.**

**(A couple hours later)**

**"There! All done!" Sora said, standing back proudly with Riku and I. We were thirsty and proud of our hard work so we went to the town for sea-salt ice cream.**

**(An hour or so later, back on the island)**

**On our way to our usual spot, I heard my father's furious voice hollering my name.**

"**Uh oh. I have to go guys, I'll see you later!" I told them, quickly running home and panicking. **_**What has made him so angry?!**_

**When I got home, my father was standing at the front door, very, very angry looking. **_**I sense a long lecture coming. **_

"**Kairi, what is this I heard about you leaving in a raft with your friends this weekend in early morning all about?!" my father questioned almost yelling. I cowered from his ear piercingly loud, strict voice.**

"**Where did you hear that, father?" I asked shyly. **_**Maybe pretending to be clueless will make him believe it's just a rumor. **_

"**I overheard your little friends Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus talking about how excited they were for you. You aren't lying your way out of this **_**Kairi**_**!" he yelled in a booming voice, emphasizing my name, yelling it even louder than before, which surprised me that it was even possible for him to be louder than previously. I was absolutely terrified, father had **_**never**_** yelled at me in this way before.**

"**I'm sorry, father! Sora, Riku and I just want to see other worlds! We want unlock Sora's past too! And find his old home! He knows nothing of his previous life!" I argued, gaining confidence as I went on.**

"**And that's another thing, Kairi. Ever since this boy, **_**Sora **_**came, you've never been home and you've become infatuated with other worlds and your friends. I've tried being lenient with you, but I've had **_**enough**_**. It all ends, **_**now**_**." He said firmly**

**I gasped, "What are you saying?"**

"**You are never allowed to speak or be around Sora or Riku **_**EVER**_** again!  
The only time you will be seeing them is when you pass them in the school halls. And you are not to go anywhere without consulting me first, and no going to the town unless I am going. Do you understand me young lady!?" he said, firm and angrily.**

**All I could do was cry. I looked up at the man who was my father, and also the man I feared and hated the most. "You monster! You can't do this! I hate you, and I truly, **_**truly **_**mean it!" I screamed at him, pushing past him to be alone in my room. As soon as I got there, I locked the door and cried. I've lost my best friends, our hearts and souls were connected and that has been all taken away by my monstrous father.**

**Meanwhile……**

**SPOV (yay my first Sora's POV!!)**

"**Riku! Kairi's dad…he sounded worse than I have ever heard. Will she be ok?" I asked Riku terribly worried. He looked really worried too.**

"**I've never heard him that bad either…I'm not sure. I hope she'll be ok. For now, let's just wait by the tree." He replied in a worried tone. I reluctantly agreed. Suddenly, we could hear Kairi and her father yelling back and forth. (I didn't paste in their conversation since you just read it) It was absolutely, heartbreakingly terrible. Suddenly, he told Kairi she could never see Riku or me again. The second he said that I looked at Riku, open mouthed.**

"**No! How can he do that to her!" Riku shouted angrily**

**I was just as angry if not more, "This is just…horrible. I agree with Kairi, he is a monster. What are we going to do? We can't leave on the raft without Kairi. I would never."**

"**We'll go to her house tonight, knock on her window, and take her with us. We can load all the supplies before we pick her up! It will work Sora, I know it!" he said anxiously.**

"**Yes, that's perfect! Let's start loading now, It's almost suppertime anyway, your mom will not be happy if we aren't back in time." I said**

**Riku laughed, "You're right, come on."**

**(About 9:30 PM that night)**

**SPOV**

**"Riku, are you done writing the letter to your mom now? I finished mine." I said quietly. Riku looked sad, I knew he would miss his mother and feel guilty about leaving her alone.**

**He looked up, "Uh yeah, I'm done." He said his voice cracking. I patted him on the back, "It'll be alright, man. I promise. And, we'll come back." I said trying to help him.**

**He looked at me and nodded, "Thanks, Sora. You are the greatest friend I could hope for…next to Kairi." He said laughing. I punched him lightly and laughed along with him. I stood up and we laid our letters on our own beds before walking out, with bags in hand filled with each of our few belongings we wanted to take along.**

**As we arrived at Kairi's home, we walked to where her bedroom window is and saw a bag with some things in it on the sand under her window. We stopped dead in our tracks next to the window, however, and listened to a terrible scene.**

**KPOV**

**"You were sneaking out to see **_**THEM **_**weren't you?!!" my father bellowed louder than I have ever heard in all my fifteen years. And now, I've had enough, I'm sick of being his loyal daughter who's only happiness comes from her friends.**

**"You know what, maybe I was! I'm so sick of you and your strict rules and harshness! I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" I yelled back as loud as I could manage. His face became a shade of red I never imagined and he walked towards me; I didn't back down.**

**"You will **_**NEVER **_**speak to me in this manner. And if this is how you must learn, then so be it; it doesn't bother me one bit. And then he did it. He did what I never imagined my father would do in my entire life. He backhanded me with every ounce of strength he had. It literally felt like I was hit by a car or a train. I flew back and hit the wall under my window. My cheek hurt worse than I could imagine, along with my back and my head. I moaned in pain and my father left the room.**

**"KAIRI!" Sora screamed at me jumping through my window along with Riku.**

**"So…ra? Help me. Please, take me away from him." I pleaded, barely coherent. I was delusional and confused, and drowsy. I was drowning in pain and I couldn't keep my eyes fully open.**

**"It's going to be ok, Kairi! We **_**will **_**help you. We're going to take you away from here and you will never have to come back or see that monster again! You saved my life, and now I will save yours." Sora said hugging me close.**

**"Thank…you." I said with the last of my strength. I then lost consciousness and was engulfed in darkness, drifting and falling; floating weightless in an endless nothingness that was my escape.**

**AN: And that's chapter 3! I really hope you like it! It was great to write. Don't worry if you are wondering, Kairi's father isn't exactly abusive, the slap and hitting the wall is most likely going to be the worst she gets from him. Please review, I love to hear what you have to say, reviews inspire me to update sooner… (Hint hint :])**

**-Emilie/Pixie Dear.**


	4. Sneak

AN: Hey! I didn't update as soon as I did the last couple times, but I've been busy and usually I don't update very quickly. Anytree, here is the next chapter, hope you like it…don't forget to review!

KPOV

I awoke what I assumed to be many hours later, to a candle lit cave. When I scanned the cave I realized it was our secret place. I could feel warmth covering me and under me; my head was on something soft too. I realized I was in a sleeping bag with my favorite pillow. I began sitting up and as I did so, I felt a hand supporting my back and saw Sora suddenly sitting next to me.

"How are you?" he asked, tracing gentle, smooth circles on my back.

I sighed and looked him in the eye, "Well, I've definitely been better. But, I'm glad that I have you. If I didn't have you and Riku, there's no telling what my life would be like." I said warily. Sora smiled at me and I gave him a light hug.

"Hey look who's up!" Riku said, walking into the cave with a paper bag in hand. He set it on the ground by the arch way that opened from the narrow passage leading here, and came and sat on my side opposite Sora.

"Hey, Riku." I said smiling at him.

He patted my shoulder, "It'll all be ok."

I nodded at him, "So, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked them, looking at the cave entrance.

Sora answered, "I hopped out the window and Riku handed you to me through the window. He hopped out and we hurried to the cave. I stayed with you while Riku got you the sleeping bag and your pillow. I've been staying with you and Riku has been getting food and beverages. He also placed our goodbye letters and moved the raft to the other side of the island. No one knows that we are still here."

I put my arms around them and pulled them both close, "I'm so thankful to have you both. I couldn't lead a luckier life." I told them as a couple tears slipped through my lashes and fell down my cheeks, onto my lap. Sora and Riku hugged me back until I released them.

"So when do we leave?" I asked them, looking at Sora.

"As soon as we get everything loaded on the raft." Riku replied.

"But we can't do that until later. It's past dawn and we can't be seen." Sora said, "So, we get to spend the whole day in here." He said gloomily

"Then, let's make today a productive one. We should plan out what to do tonight and how to do it then what we plan doing once we set sail." I said firmly, standing up and walking to the wall where there was a picture of Sora and I.

"Good idea, Kairi. But do you want breakfast first?" Riku asked, walking over to the paper bag he had brought in with him.

"Sure, thanks." I replied following him as Sora sauntered over. We enjoyed breakfast, sitting on my sleeping bag, talking, planning, and having fun. I was excited to get away from here and sail to other worlds with Sora and Riku. And, although I never wanted to see my father again, I hoped to someday come back to Destiny Islands. I told the guys that and they said they understood. Riku wanted to come back sometime and speak with his mother and apologize for leaving so suddenly. Sora also wanted to talk to Riku's mother. He felt bad about betraying her like this after she took him in and fed him and treated him as if he were her own child. I also I would talk to her. After I lost my true mother, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus cheered me up, but they couldn't be motherly to me. Riku's mother was kind of like my adopted one at times. I was always able to talk to her about anything. She never judged me or my mistakes. She was understanding, loving, considerate, caring…she is the perfect mother.

The day moved by pretty slowly. After lunch, we all curled up together on my sleeping bag and took a nap. We wanted to make sure we got rest before tonight and we were pretty bored too. There's only so much you can do trapped in a cave. I woke up around 9:00PM to the sounds of bags rustling and boys talking in hushed tones. I sat up groggily and yawned. Sora noticed and looked over smiling, "Good evening, sleepy. How was the nap?"

"Pretty great. What are you guys doing?" I asked, eying Riku. He was putting bags all together in a group by the entrance and he looked odd. Poor Riku must be tired. He never sleeps well as it is and he's been working so hard on the raft and worrying about his mom.

"We're getting ready to leave! It's finally dark enough to leave. The sounds of people on the beach finally quit so we think the beach is empty." Sora said, handing Riku a bag.

"I'll help. Hey I hope you guys grabbed more than just this for sleep equipment. I'm sure the three of us aren't going to want to curl up on this every night." I said as I began rolling it up.

"Actually, that's what we needed help with." Riku said, pausing in his work to look at me. Sora did the same and I stopped rolling to gaze back at them. "You are much quieter and more graceful than either of us. We were hoping you could sneak back into your room and get stuff. We only really have food and water right now." Riku said looking guilty.

"I can do that. I'll even sneak a lot more food. I'll be right back, this is going to be great."

"Thanks, Kairi. Be careful, you cannot be seen, understand?" Sora said as he and Riku got back to work.

"Of course! See you guys soon. I'll meet you at the raft. Good luck hauling all that!" I said, laughing as I flitted out of the cave. I heard Sora and Riku laughing behind me as I snuck out of my most favorite place in the world for the last time for a long time and stepped onto the beach, feeling the cool ocean water spray the beach. It was a nice cool night. This has always been my favorite weather. Many times I would leave my room to walk on the beach after my father had gone to bed.

I began running to my old home, excited about finally leaving Destiny Islands.

AN: Hope you liked this! I am so sorry I haven't updated in months! School's been out for almost four weeks now so that makes me feel even worse! Anyway, hopefully at least one of you that reviewed stuck with me and those who didn't review but were planning to read on stuck with me. Please review! The reason I never update is because I want at least five reviews for something that's not a oneshot lol. So, 5 reviews and I'll update soon whether I want to or not! Thanks guys!

-Emilie/Pixie Dear.


	5. Blissful Escape

AN: Here's chapter 5! I think you'll like it. It was definitely my most favorite to write. Enjoy!

Thanks to the following for reviewing!

soraxkairifangirl (previously Bonnie!) You are definitely one of my most devoted reader. Plus, so far you are the only one to review for Chapter 4 lol. I finished this chapter a few days ago but I waited to post because I wasn't sure if anyone else would review. But it's been a few days since I posted chapter 4 (or was it a week?) so I just decided to post chapter 5. Enjoy

As soon as I made it home, I was happy to see my father never went back to my room to shut my window. I quietly climbed through it and grabbed a duffle bag. I stuffed it with blankets and pillows as well as I could. It wouldn't even close all the way by the time I was done so I figured that was enough blankets and pillows. I put the duffle bag on the floor by the window and slowly and quietly crept to the kitchen with another bag about half the size of the duffle bag. I took as much food and drinks as I could fit in the bag. Considering everything that Riku and Sora already had, this added to it should definitely last us until we make it somewhere. I hurried back to my old room. As I passed my monster father's room, I heard him snoring loudly. _Fat, cruel pig. _I thought to myself angrily. I'm glad I never have to see him again.

I dropped the bags out the window then hopped down after them, giving my room one last look before turning my back on it forever. I was pleased with how well I worked in this little adventure and hurried to the raft. Thankfully, Riku and Sora were able to make the raft very large and strong. It probably wouldn't even sink with a couch on it! Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration but hey, I'm just proud of my friends.

I began walking rather than running to the raft, absorbing every sight and smell that I could of Destiny Islands before I left it for a long time. I enjoyed the light, cool night breeze. It sprayed a mist of chilled ocean water to the beach. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as I walked, knowing the exact path to the raft.

Moments later I opened my eyes and rounded a curve of rock to a small area with water access, hidden by trees, bushes, and rocks. Riku and Sora were there, putting the last two items into the raft on top of a pillow: my lucky charm and a compass. They began climbing into the raft when Sora spotted my silent arrival and smiled.

"Alright, I grabbed more pillows and blankets than the duffle bag can hold. I also filled this bag full of food and drinks." I said, gesturing to each bag as I spoke.

"Good work, Kairi." Sora said, taking the bags from me and handing them to Riku who was already in the raft. Sora helped me in and then hopped in after me.

"Are you guys really ready?" Riku asked anxiously

"More ready than I've ever been. Let's go." I said as Sora nodded along with me. Riku grabbed two large oars. He handed one to Sora and then leaned out of the raft a bit to untie the rope. He reeled the rope in and dropped it in a snake like pile by the sleeping bag. He grabbed his oar and him and Sora pushed at rocks and sand. The raft began to move. I felt freer than I have ever in my entire life. I looked at the moon and the stars, dreaming about where we might end up and what we might discover.

After a while, Riku and Sora stopped rowing and put the oars on the floor of the raft in a corner. I took out some blankets and pillows and made a large "bed" by my corner. Riku and Sora crawled over. I lay in the middle of the makeshift bed with Riku on my right and Sora on my left. Sora pulled the blanket over us all and I settled against Sora and Riku and the pillows. Soon, I heard Sora and Riku drift to sleep. I closed my eyes and joined them in the peaceful, heavenly escape of sleep. Dreaming of the happy times we have shared and all the adventures and love and happiness we will share for the rest of our lives, together as three souls that love each other and cannot live without the rest. This was our blissful escape.

AN: I hope you liked that! It was probably my most favorite chapter to write. Sorry it's so short but I figured this was the best place to end it. I'm still trying to get better at longer chapters. Thanks for reading!

-Emilie/Pixie Dear.


	6. Entering the Arch

AN: So sorry it's been this long since my last update! I honestly just kind of forgot about my fanfic! I've been getting story alerts everyday for the fanfics I've been reading and for some reason that didn't remind me of my KH fanfic! Again, sorry, but here is the next chapter! Once again, thank you very much to soraxkairifangirl! You, again, are the only one to review my most recent chapter and your support and compliments means so much to me! The only other fanfic I've written that wasn't a oneshot I got two reviews on and as I updated the next like 2 chapters I didn't get reviews (and that was months and months ago so you'd think by now if someone was going to review they would) so I pretty much abandoned that story. So your support definitely means a lot to me and I thank you for it. This chapter is for you soraxkairifangirl, and I really hope you enjoy it!

(Wow I sure can write a long Author's Note! And no one even really likes reading them haha!)

RPOV (first Riku pov yay!)

I woke when it was still dark but getting lighter outside. I checked my watch and it said that it was about 4 AM. I glanced to my left and saw Kairi and Sora, sound asleep and huddled close together. They looked cold for some reason. I slowly crawled out of the "bed" and put the blanket I was using over them. Sora seemed to relax but Kairi didn't. We had no more blankets so I tucked around her tighter. She was still tensed with her brows slightly furrowed. There was nothing more I could do for her. Suddenly, Sora snuggled closer to her and she responded by putting her face up to his collar bone. He had fallen asleep with his arm around her and he seemed to tighten his hold unconsciously a bit. Kairi relaxed a bit, however not completely. There was nothing I could do so I just moved to the other side of the raft and began rowing. I thought about a lot of things while I rowed. I thought about Sora and Kairi. It's almost like they're in love sometimes. I'm happy for Sora, but also jealous of him. I wish I had someone as special to me as Kairi is to Sora. I used to be really close with Selphie, but she began to show and interest in Wakka and Tidus more than me or even Sora. She even stopped talking to Kairi more because she was so wrapped up in her own life. I hope Sora and Kairi never grow apart though. They're like two puzzle pieces, meant to go together.

I thought about my mother and how sorry I was for leaving her. She couldn't have been more perfect to me and even to Sora. She took him in as if he was her own child and loved him as much as me. That led me to think about Kairi's father. He was controlling and pushed her to do things she didn't want to do. She lived in fear of his anger most of the time. He said he just wanted her to be happy and he thought he was doing the right thing. But, through all his anger and tirades, he didn't see what he was actually doing and all the pain he was inflicting. Kairi always talks about the fathers she see's in town and reads about and how she would wish and dream her father was that way. She wished he was more understanding and would just listen. She would say how she was tired of being what he wants her to be. He would never just let her do her own things. He just couldn't accept her for who she is and wanted to be. She told Sora and I many times how we were her only salvation and how much she loved us for that. I could see past her lies everyday and I could see the fear that she was trying to hide. I hated her father for damaging a girl as beautiful and amazing as Kairi. Sora was in total agreement with me. Sometimes, he was even angrier about it than I was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone sigh and blankets moving. I pulled the oar back in, setting it by my feet as I turned around. Sora was sitting up and stretching his arms out in front of him. Kairi was still sound asleep at his side. Sora slowly stood up and walked over to me, looking at the waves.

"Morning, Riku. How long have you been up?"

I, too, looked to the gentle waves of the ocean, "Half an hour or so. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup!" I replied cheerily.

"What do you think the other worlds will be like?"

"I don't know. Do you think the people will be kind?"

"Maybe in some places." I said shortly

"Hmph. I can't wait." Sora replied, less enthusiastic. I smiled lightly. I felt the raft shift a bit from movement that was not caused by Sora or me. I turned to see Kairi uncurl and pull the blankets off to sit up and look around. I walked over to her with Sora ahead of me. We sat down as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Hey, Kairi. Did you sleep good?" I asked before yawning.

"Yeah, thanks, Riku. Morning, Sora." She said, lying back against the pillows. Sora lay with her and held her in his arms. I smiled very slightly and walked across the raft to row as I had this morning and continued thinking about friends, family, life, and other worlds.

SPOV (cute parts here yay :D)

As Kairi lay back down against the few pillows, I wrapped my arms securely around her. She snuggled closer to my chest and laid her head against me. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, Kairi spoke very, very gently and quietly, "Sora?"

I replied just as quietly, "Yeah?"

"I was just seeing if you were awake."

"Yeah I am. Are you ok, Kairi?"

"I'm better now that you're with me, Sora."

"But Kairi I was with you all night. And Riku. What are you talking about?"

"You weren't with me in the dream that I had."

"Was it a bad dream?"

Kairi sighed, "Yeah, but it's ok now."

"Do you want to talk about it, Kairi?"

"No. Not right now. I want to just go back to sleep. Please don't leave me though."

I was surprised at her response but tightened my hold on Kairi protectively and she seemed to relax her muscles. I inhaled and closed my eyes, "I will never leave you, Kairi. Don't worry about it, just go to sleep and dream happy dreams this time."

"Thank you, Sora."

"Anytime." I replied, drifting off into a tranquil, happy sleep.

(a few hours later around like 10 AM (still SPOV))

"Sora, Kairi, wake up! I think we are about to enter another world!" Riku, shouted, shaking me. I opened my eyes quickly and Kairi already had hers open. We sat up and looked around. It was really dark. I didn't think that could be right, how could we have slept all day?

"Riku, is it night time?" Kairi asked, standing up and pulling me with her.

"No! It was sunny and then it started to get really dark like twilight. But look there!" Riku said quickly and pointing not far ahead of us. There was a large arch decorated with and intricate design of vines and flowers, knotted together with stars and orbs placed gently in the vines. Inside the arch, all you could see was a pale light and nothing else. The arch was on the water so Riku and I grabbed an oar and hurriedly rowed into the arch on our raft. Kairi just stood, mesmerized at the sight. It was pretty windy as we drifted closer and closer to the arch. Riku and I dropped our oars back in the raft as we began entering the arch. The wind whipped our hair around us and it began to rain steadily. We all stared straight into the pale light of the beautiful arch as we entered another world.

AN: Cliffy I know! I don't think I've done much of that though so I decided to heehee:D  
I hope you liked the chapter, please review and watch for my next update!


End file.
